Nightwing vs Red Hood
Nightwing vs Red Hood 'is a What if? episode of Death Battle featuring the two most famous individuals who have adopted the title of Robin, Batman's formidable sidekick Description ''Dick Grayson vs Jason Todd. Bruce Wayne's two greatest students, in their perfect prime, going toe-to-toe in a winner-takes-all Death Battle! Intermission '''Boomstick: Batman, the coolest, most badass superhero of all time, has always had a sidekick to hold back the river. Wiz: LIke Dick Grayson, the Nightwing. Boomstick: And Jason Todd, the Red Hood. Wiz: Though both of these people have taken the mantle of Batman's sidekick, we will be judging these two crime-fighters in the peak of their potential, in ohter words when they left Batman and went out on their own. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle... Nightwing Wiz: Richard Grayson as part of a travelling family of circus performers - a group of professional acrobats belonging to Haly's circus. Boomstick: But, it turns out, the owner of the place little Dick's family were performing in had pissed off a bunch of local gangsters and somehow rubbed them off the wrong way, so the gangsters returned with a vengeance. Wiz: The gangsters sabotaged one of the family's performances, resulting in the entire family being killed 'by accident' mid-act. Boomstick: The strings snapped on their trapezes, sending them falling to a really brutal death. Wiz: Oddly enough, Dick had heard the gangsters discussing the murder of the Graysons, and was about to talk about it with the police, when... Boomstick: the Dark Knight stopped him. That sounds slightly controversial. Wiz: The gangsters worked for one of the most powerful gang lords in the city of Gotham: Tony ZUcco. Boomstick: With his family dead, Dick Grayson was taken into the care of none other than Mr. Bruce Wayne, who raised him as his adopted son. Wiz: However, he soon discovered that Bruce Wayne was in fact, drum role please, the Batman. Boomstick: ''(Sarcastic gasp)'' Wiz: The kid relentlessly nagged Bruce into letting him become his student. Boomstick: His young padawan. Wiz: No, Boomstick, not his young padawan. That's Star Wars. Boomstick: Come on, this kid is definitely gonna become the next Anakin Skywalker. Wiz: Boomstick, there's something I always wanted to tell you for a long time, but have always stopped myself out of respect for you. Boomstock: And, ''what ''would that be? Wiz: That... The Great Gonzo: You are ''such ''an idiot! Boomstick: That's real mature, Wiz! Wiz: Anyway, Grayson's incredible acrobatic abilities and overall physical prowess enabled him to quickly become Robin, Batman's very first sidekick. Boomstick: Your sure this kid isn't becoming another Hayden Christensen nightmare? Wiz: Boomstick... Shrek: Shut. Up. Boomstick: That's just getting sad. Wiz: After completing his training, the two of them hunted down Zucco's gang and baited him into a trap, where he was handed to the police... Boomstick: The first step in Grayson's turn to the Dark Side... Wiz: Shut. Up. Boomstick! Boomstick: After several years of ass-kicking as a team, Robin went out on his own as the blue-clad badass known as Nightwing. And he became quite good at what he did, in no small thanks to his skills. Wiz: Dick is an expert in several martial arts, a skilled escapologist, a world-class acrobat and athlete, speaks a number of languages and is brilliant at hacking computers. Boomstick: As Nightwing, this guy wears an awesome suit which can take shit from knives, electricity, flames and gunfire, but sacrifices durability for flexibility. This enables him to achieve fantastic acrobatic feats. Boomstick: He wields a number of weapons, including smoke-bombs, mini-boomerangs, a micro-computer and a wire that enables him to swing through the city or grapple up walls. He also carries a 100, 000 volt stun gun. He also rides an awesome motorcycle. Wiz: His preferred weapon is a pair of polymer Escrima Sticks that can induce electric shocks at times. They can even connect together to form a really big staff Boomstick: This guy may be awesome, but he's...kind of a dick. Wiz: Dick Grayson is an arrogant, cocky and impulsive person who, in spite of all protest, will even avoid the most visible risks. Boomstick: But, still, you can always trust one man to swoop in and save the day: Nightwing! Dunununununu nunununununu Night-wing! Nightwing: I am ''not Bruce Wayne. But when lives were lost... and the entire city was at stake... I did what Batman had to do. I acted as the Dark Knight. To the best of my abilities -- I became him. And I succeeded. Not as Dick Grayson. And not as Bruce Wayne. But as Batman.'' Red Hood Wiz: Jason Todd is the son of criminals. With his father having been killed by Two-Face and his mother not a part of his life, Jason was forced into a life of thievery and other petty crimes at a young age. Boomstick: '''One night, this guy went and tried to do one of the most hardcore things of all time: He tried to steal the tires off the freaking Batmobile! Wiz: Batman caught him in the act, but then took pity on the boy and decided to take him in as he had once taken in Richard Grayson. '''Boomstick: As his next young padawan! Wiz: For the love of God, Boomstick, will you just shut up about it! Boomstick: Nah, I think I'll keep it up. Wiz: Anyway, Bruce Wayne trained him... Boomstick: In the ways of the Force. Wiz: That's it! (A series of punching sounds and a body hitting the ground) ''Are you going to shut up about him now? '''Boomstick: (Painfully) Yep.' Wiz: Anyway, Jason became increasingly vicious towards criminals when he and Batman went out every night to fight the underworld of Gotham City, prompting Batman to dismiss him, though the two would later work together anyway to try and locate Jason Todd's mother. Boomstick: Unfortunately, she sold her son out to the Joker, who she had been in league with. Heath Ledger's Joker: You wanna know how I got these scars? Boomstick: Not that one. Jack Nicholson's Joker: Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? Boomstick: Nope. Arkhamverse Joker: Those were two very, ''very ''bad men... Boomstick: Not that one. John DiMaggio's Joker: Party pooper, no cake for you. Boomstick: Yep. that's the guy. Wiz: The psychopathic Clown Prince of Crime captured Jason and tied him to a chair, viciously beating him with a crowbar, claiming that he wanted the identity of the Caped Crusader. Boomstick: But, like a true hero, Jason held on till the end, until... The Joker shoots Jason in the head. Wiz: It turns out, though, that Batman was only this ''close to saving Jason from the Joker, but the building they were inside exploded moments before he could enter. '''Boomstick: Here's an interesting fact: the committee behind the character of Batman had unanimously voted for Jason's death to give Batman more demons in his head. Bastards.' Wiz: But, Jason was miraculously resurrected when his corpse was bathed in the Fountain of Youth, bringing him back from the dead. Boomstick: Rising anew, Jason took to the streets as the masked maniac famously known as Red Hood. Wiz: Strangely enough, Jason may have become a villain, but he was still intent on ridding Gotham of the underworld scum that he had grown to hate. But, there was just one problem... Batman: You are ruling through intimidation and murder. Your just another criminal. Jason: I'm what this city needs! Boomstick: Not only that, but Jason is bat-shit crazy! He actually thought that Batman had abandoned him to die, so his sole intent was to hunt down and avenge himself on the Caped Crusader who had once been his mentor. Wiz: And he's got the tools and skills to do the job. Jason is an extremely skilled in a myriad of martial arts, an expert marksman, master of stealth and disguise, Olympic-class athlete, can bench-press nearly 500 pounds, and is a tactical genius. Boomstick: His weapons of choice include a long-range pistol, grenades, smoke pellets, grappling hooks, tear-gas, and a really nasty-looking knife. Wiz: His most famous attribute is the elaborate red hood...mask, which is made of metal and is resistant to bullets, electricity and explosions, much like the rest of his armour. Boomstick: This guy is so awesome, that he once entered the mob base of Black Mask himself, and single-handedly killed every single weapon-trading bastard that cowered in that crime-ridden hell-hole. That takes some real ''serious ''balls, right there. Wiz: However, Jason is hardly perfect: he suffers from intense schizophrenic outbursts on multiple occasions. When faced with the demons of his past, he will unleash destructive explosions of rage, making him overconfident and imprecise. Boomstick: Nice job, Wiz. You've ruined him. Red Hood: (Smashes Black Mask out of a window to his death) Say hi to the Joker for me. Prelude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time ''FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!'' Fight Camera zooms from a birds-eye-view of Gotham City at night, settling over a warehouse next to a harbour, where Black Mask's gang are unpacking huge wooden crates off ships into the warehouse. BM gangster 1: Jesus, these crates weigh a ton! We're getting paid for this ''slavery, right.'' BM gangster 2: We will if you keep your trap shut... Several of them lay crates inside the dimly lit warehouse. BM ganster 1: I've just got better things to do than this crap... He sees a stoic Black Mask standing on the platform two floors above them, silently looking down on them. BM gangster 1: Oh, hey boss... BM gangster 2: He didn't mean any of that, boss. He was kidding. BM gangster 1: I was kidding... Black Mask drops face first from the platform, landing in a heap in front of them with a knife in his back. Red Hood stands where he stood on the platform, carrying two pistols. He is wearing a thick fur coat over his suit, a hood over his red mask. Red Hood: Sorry, guys. You are all fired! He leaps from the platform, front-flipping three times and firing with his pistols at the gangsters until both clips are empty. Six of the gangsters fall dead and Red Hood lands in a crouch, cocking the guns and standing up, with the camera in an extreme close up on his face. More of the gangsters gather around him and he laughs. Red Hood: Big mistake. He reaches for a switch in his belt and all of the lights go out. In the darkness, there is a series of gunshots, knife-clashes and screams of pain, before the lights turn back on and Red Hood is standing atop a heap of corpses. He turns to the doorway, where Nightwing is standing combatively, facing him. Nightwing: Listen. I appreciate you doing this, but you can't change Gotham this way. Murder. Terror. Extortion. It's not the right idea. Red Hood: (Pacing left to right, slowly) Really? I'll have to disagree. FIGHT! Red Hood aims with his pistols and empties them rapidly at his opponent. Nightwing springs back and dodges the bullets in a manner similar to a Matrix bullet-time. Red Hood charges, thrusting the knife from Black Mask's back. Nightwing aims with his stun gun and fires. The charge strikes Red Hood in the face and he snarls, grinding to a halt and waving his arms, blindly. Red Hood: You little... Nightwing mounts his motorcycle and surges towards Red Hood. He smashes into the masked man and they crash through the wall of the warehouse out into the streets. Red Hood scrambles to his feet and hurls a grenade at Nightwing's motorcycle. The grenade clings to the wheel and beeps. An explosion rips the bike apart, but Nightwing gracefully cartwheels out of the way, landing in a defensive posture. Red Hood runs for him and brandishes his knife. Nightwing draws his sticks and runs towards his opponent. They meet in the middle of a street and furiously engage in a frenzied clash. Red Hood draws his opponent back, until they are directly underneath Wayne Tower. Nightwing: You've got skills, I'll give you that. Red Hood: You call that skill? You ain't seen nothing yet! He knocks one of the sticks to one side and then removes his coat, wrapping it around Nightwing's head and slamming him against a wall as if using a net. Shedding the coat and dropping it to the ground, Red Hood raises one of his remaining pistols to shoot Nightwing in the head, but Nightwing pucnhes him in the wrist, knocking it away from the fight. Nightwing brutally kicks Red Hood in the chest. Rolling with the blow, Red Hood back-flips to cushion the fall and lands cleanly on his feet. Nightwing turns and leaps on to the wall of a building, leaping between houses and lamposts like a monkey to escape from his opponent. Red Hood pursues him from the street, drawing a sub-machine gun and aiming at his enemy carefully. He fires a succession of bullets and, in slow motion, Nightwing corkscrews through the air perfectly, dodging each and every bullet. Red Hood: Show-off! Nightwing springs from a lampost towards Wayne Tower and launches a grappling hook up at the roof of the tower. Red Hood takes out his own grappling hook and zips up after him. The two of them race one another, a few inches apart, and when Nightwing reaches the top, he somersaults and lands elegantly and turns only for Red Hood appears out of nowhere from above and pins him on his back,his hands around Nightwing's throat. Red Hood: You thought you could ''replace ''me, Grayson! You thought that Bruce would take you under his wing as kindly as he did mine! You don't understand how close we were...until he ''betrayed ME! Nightwing strikes him in the face with one of his sticks and Jason slumps weakly to the ground. Nightwing vaults over him and starts viciously pummelling him with the sticks, electricity exploding with every blow that is sustained. Red Hood's mask eventually cracks in half and Red Hood kicks him in the stomach wiht both feet, knocking him off. Red Hood rises slowly to his feet, peeling off the mask to show his face which now has a fresh, bleeding scar down his cheek. ''Jason Todd: Now you've done it. He lunges and the two of them explode into a brutal fist fight which smashes into the ventilation shafts that snake around the roof of the building. They tumble over the shafts and grapple on the floor, but Nightwing connects his sticks into a staff and knocks Jason back. Whirling the staff in a blue blur, Nightwing lunges, but Red Hood draws his knife in one hand and tazer in the other. He slams into Nightwing like a wild animal, jamming the tazer into the sidekick's throat. Nightwing writhes on his feet, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, and Jason stabs him in the chest. Jason Todd: This is a message for you, Batman. He pushes Nightwing over the edge of the building, and watches him fall. He then turns around and starts to walk away before Nightwing shoots the hook of his grapple-gun to Jason's shoulder, splitting through his arm. Jason screams and falls over the edge. Nightwing latches on to the ledge of a building, and watches Jason fall. Jason's body hits a river and sinks, lifeless, into the depths of the dark water. Nightwing: That was dramatic. KO! Results Boomstick: Damn! That was ''brutal.'' Wiz: I know... Boomstick: Rewind it, Wiz! Let's watch it again! Wiz: Both combatants possessed incredible combat skills that were meant to handle any situation, so this came down to more than a testament to strength or speed. Boomstick: Red Hood is a really deadly son of a bitch who is an expert on killing in close and long range combat, but Nightwing is on a significantly different level. Wiz: Nightwing has also taken an oath not to kill anyone, and so operates very differently from Red Hood, who prefers to charge in guns blazing if he has the opportunity. Nightwing relies on stealth, deception, and utilizing his environment. Boomstick: Nightwing is an expert in nearly all martial arts, but so was Red Hood, so Nightwing couldn't hope to beat him in a straight-up fist-fight. Plus, Red Hood is no stranger to brutal beatdowns, meaning that more would have to be done to bring him to heel. Wiz: Interestingly enough, it is actually unclear what would have transpired if Red Hood hadn't been enraged by his mask's destruction, which - as I explained earlier - made him uncontrollably impulsive and eventually led him to make a fatal mistake. One must take note that he stabbed Nightwing in the chest, despite knowing that the suit was resistant to blades. Boomstick: When Dick Grayson hooked, lined and ''sunk ''him! Wiz: The Winner is Nightwing! Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel